Fakir
Fakir is a character of the manga, later anime Princess Tutu. He is the knight of the story and the love interest of the main protagonist, Duck a.k.a Princess Tutu. Biography Fakir, though he does not know it until late in the series, is the great-great-great grandson of Drosselmeyer, and thus inherited the power to affect reality by writing stories. When he was a child, he attempted to use it once to save the town from ravens with tragic results; instead, both his parents were killed trying to defend him in the resulting attack. Since then he was afraid to use his power and eventually, he forgot his power altogether. Drosselmeyer's story The Prince and the Raven included a knight who was to protect the prince and ended up dying, cut in half, by the claws of the raven. Fakir is thought to be the reincarnation of said knight from the story due to the scar-like birthmark that cuts across his chest, like the wound that ended the knight in the fairy tale. When he found Mytho as a young boy, Fakir decided to take on the role of the knight and be the heartless prince's protector. Fakir wanted to shatter Mytho's heart. Appearance Fakir has long dark green hair and green eyes. He usually wears his school uniform but at other times he wears clothes that have his shirt sleeves torn. In ballet class he wears black shirt covered with another shirt that is dark blue. He also wears black leggings and dark blue socks that cover his legs and black ballet slippers. Personality Initially, Fakir appears cold, rude and possessive. He speaks brusquely and doesn't care if anyone's feelings are hurt by what he says. Once Duck learns of his inner pain, Fakir finally opens up and shows his gentler side. He's protective of his loved ones such as Duck and Mytho. Relationship with Duck At first, Duck and her feelings for Mytho were unwanted and annoying in Fakir's eyes, and he intentionally interrupted their conversations out of jealousy. Princess Tutu was deemed an enemy. Later, while they work together to help Mytho, Fakir grows increasingly fond and protective of Duck (After the fight with the knight, he cried at the fact he couldn't protect Duck from the knight and that she ended up getting hurt), and then he finds himself in love with her. When Drosselmeyer took control of him to write a story about Duck disappearing into a lake, he grabs a letter opener and stabs his own hand, showing that he's willing to hurt himself for her safety. He also gets jealous of boys who are with Duck shown when By the end of the series, Fakir vows that no matter her form, he will stay with Duck forever. in the promotional trailer, Fakir grabs Duck and yanks her away from Mytho (who she has a crush on), gently touching her lips before kissing it. He however never kissed her in the series but showed his feelings by doing a pas de deux with her. Gallery 4fce432a2626f780382021fb5932323c.jpg|Fakir holding Duck Ep10.jpg|Fakir finding the pendant hqdefault6.jpg|Fakir kissing Duck in the Princess Tutu Promotional Trailer Ep22.png Ep12.jpg hqdefault4.jpg|Fakir hurting himself to protect Duck Tumblr_m8b5iyxQtz1qi75yxo1_250.gif Tumblr_m8b5iyxQtz1qi75yxo2_250.gif Tumblr_m8b5iyxQtz1qi75yxo3_250.gif Tumblr_m8b5iyxQtz1qi75yxo4_250.gif Tumblr_m8b5iyxQtz1qi75yxo6_250.gif Tumblr_m8b5iyxQtz1qi75yxo5_250.gif Tumblr_m8b5iyxQtz1qi75yxo7_250.gif Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Villain's Offspring Category:Humans Category:Male Love Interest Category:Knights